


Lost In The Woods (podfic)

by Interrobanng



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Action, Adventure, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Romance, Zine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:47:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6600952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interrobanng/pseuds/Interrobanng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Originally published in the KiSCon 2015 Official Zine, and then transformed into a podfic)</p><p>Jim tries to outrun his problems and finds himself lost, alone and hunted.</p><p>(Read by fic author, Interrobanng)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost In The Woods (podfic)

Title: Lost In The Woods  
Fandom: Star Trek  
Pairing: Kirk/Spock  
Length: 1:03:05  
Written and read by Interrobang.

 

This is my first ever podfic, and I had a ton of fun making it and I am considering doing more so I would really appreciate feedback. Thanks!

Download link:  
[Lost In The Woods mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/a7xn5nfg0ab5it3/Lost_in_the_woods_podfic.mp3)

 

 

 


End file.
